


I Vow To Thee My Country

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 这年夏天是如此苦涩难熬，漫长得仿佛永不会完结，等它终于还是在歇斯底里的蝉鸣声中到了末尾时，阿代尔斐尔觉得自己的一生都仿佛随着逐渐变冷的阳光结束了。





	I Vow To Thee My Country

_I vow to thee, my country, all earthly things above,”_

阿代尔斐尔喜欢站在这白色的悬崖上唱歌，海风轻送，卷着泡沫的浪花拍打着延绵的海岸，发出低低的声音，给站在高岗上唱歌的小男孩打着节拍。

他的声音空灵婉转，未经雕琢，却清朗悠扬得沉醉人心。

海鸥鸣叫着高高地掠过崖壁，翅膀张开静止着自他的面前滑翔而过，朝着海的那一边飞去，像是要去往大海的彼岸，在天气晴朗时依稀可以看见的那座港口。阿代尔斐尔听说那里有美味的葡萄酒，和大人们津津乐道地香烟，以及许许多多将孩童隔绝在外的快乐。

他的声音被海风送出去很远很远，像是追随着那些白色的飞鸟而去。他希望拥有童话里小仙子无论如何都可以被主人公听见的金嗓子，这样他的歌声便可以一直陪伴着让勒努，无论是白天还是夜晚，无论他身在何方。

_“Entire and whole and perfect, the service of my love;”_

「起风了，阿代尔斐尔，别站得太靠前。」穿着白衬衣的少年躺在树影下，好友动人的歌声萦绕着他心中属于快乐的殿堂。他并不忍心打断这令人惬意安然的享受，可头顶上的树叶晃动得剧烈，他不得不出声提醒道。

阿代尔斐尔沉醉在自己的歌喉中没有听见好友的声音，海岸上有些微微凉爽的风将他的袍子卷起到膝盖，露出线条匀称的小腿和其下精致的脚踝。他站在白色的崖壁上唱歌就如同礼拜日站在教堂的祭坛前，声音庄重目光虔诚，带着不谙世事的孩童对天堂福地的想象。

「只要心有所愿，孩童也是可以为上帝与祖国尽忠的。」

教堂里的神父对每个唱诗班的男孩都这么说，希望他们能用自己的声音来为这灾难深重的世界祈祷，以最纯净最真挚的孩童之心。

_“The love that asks no question, the love that stands the test,”_

歌声戛然而止，阿代尔斐尔感到一双温热的手掌搭上肩头，动作温柔地将自己往后挪了挪，知道那是自己的好友，面带难过地回过头问：「为什么我就不能跟着你一起去呢，让勒努？」

「你才13岁，阿代尔斐尔，还穿着社区教堂的唱诗班制服呢。」让勒努微笑着看着表情略带不满的好友，伸手替他整理被海风吹乱的头发。阿代尔斐尔柔顺的金色发丝中透着浅浅的暖意，好像教堂午后的夕阳落在那盛开的香槟玫瑰上，令人联想到各种与美好、圣洁、可爱相关的事情来。

「你也不过15岁，让勒努，你连春季学期都没上完呢。」阿代尔斐尔觉得这并不公平，让勒努虽然比自己年长两岁，可他能做到的事情自己也不是不可以。

看着那双美丽的蓝眼睛逐渐漾起波纹，让勒努轻轻地捏捏阿代尔斐尔有泛红的鼻尖，说话的声音轻得宛如叹息：「替我祈祷吧，阿代尔斐尔，祖国需要我们为她尽忠。」

_“That lays upon the altar the dearest and the best;”_

让勒努说过他会写信回来的，但阿代尔斐尔从未收到过只言片语。

他走后阿代尔斐尔仍会在这悬崖上歌唱，白如雪落的陡壁与蔚蓝无垠的大海聆听着他，连同他心里那份诉说也一并带走。教堂里慈祥的神父说在天上的我们的父会听见阿代尔斐尔的歌声，然后将它传递给在远方的被眷顾的孩子们，传达给此时不知身在何处的让勒努。

他们自小便形影不离，从未分开过，两家在紧靠这片白色峭壁的小镇上比邻而居，白色的悬崖就是他们的游乐场，是美好的童年时光栖息之所，是相识与告别的见证，是安放友情和与之相应的记忆的神圣祭坛。

让勒努的离去让阿代尔斐尔天真无暇的心缺了一角，他不再是无忧无虑的了，他所身处的世界终于扯下永恒幸福的面纱，开始向他展示充满苦痛与悲哀的真像。

风大了，飘扬在海面上的歌声听起来有些变调，穿过岩石的缝隙听起来好像呜咽。可阿代尔斐尔并没有停下，他继续唱着，像是希冀，像是祈祷。

给我写信吧，让勒努，你可是答应过我的。

_“The love that never falters, the love that pays the price,”_

「再没有什么比为祖国牺牲更幸福的事情了。」

课本上是这么说的，教堂里的神父是这么说的，收音机里的播音员是这么说的。最近阿代尔斐尔越来越频繁地看到这句话，他去卖面包时看到街上女童子军手里的传单写着它，回家时看到警察在清理巷子里的涂鸦，偏偏只留下这句话。

裹着绷带的伤员垂头丧气地坐在街边，苍蝇围着他们想要饱餐，对蚊虫来说是美味的躯体反倒面黄肌瘦。教堂的花园里活人身上血肉腐烂的味道弥漫，再也闻不到玫瑰花和圣膏的香气。死者倒是幸福宁静的，没有呼吸，没有心跳，永眠让他们感受不到身体的痛苦，听不到亲人的哀恸。

「只有死者才能看到战争的结束。」

阿代尔斐尔想起拉丁语课本上也学过这句话的，只是大家都好像把它忘记了，只记得什么人希望他们记得的那句。

_“The love that makes undaunted the final sacrifice.”_

浓烟与火光在海平面的那头燃起时，阿代尔斐尔正在悬崖上眺望远方，他渐渐不去介意让勒努没给自己写信这回事了，他如今已明白一封信看似微不足道的信要穿过层层的封锁，从前线辗转寄回是多么不容易的事情。

可当他看到海面嬉戏的鲸群时又十分想给让勒努写信。那些庞然大物带着孩子在安详恬静的蔚蓝色中游弋，像是许多灰色的礁石缓缓移动，背上斜斜地喷出白色水花，好像广场中心的喷泉。

阿代尔斐尔看着它们自由自在地游泳，心里也泛起久违的幸福感，他很想唱一支歌给它们，他听说鲸鱼们有自己的语言，可以在大海的深处歌唱。

他刚一开口，如诗如画的视野便开始燃烧，如同有火星落在遥远幕布的边角，不详的预感与硝烟一同升起在地平线上。

_“And there's another country, I've heard of long ago,”_

阿代尔斐尔转身朝着小镇的方向跑去，穿过有些荒芜的草地，踩着岩石与瓦砾的碎片，蒲公英在他裸露的脚踝边流散，白色的小伞随风飘摇，朝着他身后白色的悬崖而去。

男孩忽然停住奔跑，他觉得自己的心里仿佛有根琴弦被绷紧，每跑一步都拉扯着胸口阵阵隐痛。

阿代尔斐尔曾在文法课上写过青涩的诗，用琴弦来比喻他跟让勒努的友情，悠长细腻，宽容又坚韧，随便怎么拨弄都只会弹奏出悦耳的音符。

如今他觉得那琴弦像是系在了自己的心里，勒得心房颤动，莫名的痛苦毫无来由地涌来。

阿代尔斐尔转身，又回到那洁白无瑕的高耸悬崖上，做他此时所唯一能做的事情，放声歌唱。

_“Most dear to them that love her, most great to them that know;”_

写着让勒努名字的信件终于到来，邮递员将它交到阿代尔斐尔邻居的手中。信封看起来是黄色的，不知道是纸张过于陈旧所以泛黄，还是它原本有什么颜色却被风蚀得褪去。

他们没有给阿代尔斐尔看那封信里是怎么写的，他们沉默良久，然后将那张薄纸重新叠好，连同信封一起藏进壁炉上全家人的合影相框背后。

白色窗帘缝隙里隐隐约约的黄色信封，是焦急地等待在窗边的男孩里那封信最后的样子。

他几天之后才得知让勒努去了他梦寐已久的国家，那位少年的梦想是要做出最好吃的炸鱼和薯条，上帝或许是听见了他的渴望，送他去了就连荨麻都能成为名菜的国家。

_“We may not count her armies, we may not see her King;”_

「尘归尘，土归土，因信而殒者，必定因此获永生。」

无数长明的烛光照亮没有间隔的守灵夜，送葬的队伍延绵不绝，在白色的峭壁上蜿蜒出黑色的线条。阿代尔斐尔走在人群中唱着歌，声音因疲惫而略带沙哑，听起来更加肃穆悲伤。

让勒努不在其中，所以他没有流泪。那个英姿勃发笑容温和的少年此时早已去了更好更美的地方，遥远得无法寄去书信，却又近在咫尺，闭目便能听到低语。

猎猎风声吹过，耳朵里响起海螺的声音，阿代尔斐尔抬头望向无际碧空，浅浅的白色云朵飘散，他的手按上自己的心口，他知道让勒努在那里，也在这里。

_“Her fortress is a faithful heart, her pride is suffering;”_

这年夏天是如此苦涩难熬，漫长得仿佛永不会完结，等它终于还是在歇斯底里的蝉鸣声中到了末尾时，阿代尔斐尔觉得自己的一生都仿佛随着逐渐变冷的阳光结束了。

秋天的树叶掉落的时候，也该是阿代尔斐尔脱下那身宽松的唱诗服，换上折领的白衬衣和呢绒裤，前往新学校报到的时候。

如果让勒努没有离去，他们本该是同学。

海水冰凉的感觉漫过脚背，夕阳的余晖落在白色笔直的悬崖上，阿代尔斐尔站在海岸边的浅水中，背对着淡金色幕布般的背景朝着他曾见过鲸鱼的地方走去。

浪花抚摸过他的脚踝，很快淹没他的小腿，又将膝盖收纳其中，然后是纤细的腰部与温热的胸膛。海水隔着皮肤亲吻他有些灼痛的心，以柔和的浅涡取代他脚掌与沙滩的接触，轻轻地将他托起，让他变得轻飘飘的。

赞美诗都这么唱的，那边是个温暖幸福的乐土，彼此相爱的人终将在那里相会。

让勒努在的地方，无论是哪都该是幸福的，阿代尔斐尔对此深信不疑。

_“And soul by soul and silently her shining bounds increase,”_

海水漫过头顶，宝石般苍碧的眼睛被另一种蓝色收纳，盐分让阿代尔斐尔的虹膜感到刺痛，他觉得自己应该是流泪了，嘴唇也泛起咸咸的味道，这海水尝起来，又苦又涩，仿佛它就是由这世间苦难的泪水汇集而成。

也许是最后的阳光透过水面铺洒在男孩悲伤又决绝的脸上，金色的光中细小的气泡水晶般剔透，细密的波纹层层荡漾，阿代尔斐尔沐浴在自天而降的光中，等着被神接纳到永不凋谢的花园中去。

「你才13岁，阿代尔斐尔。」

所以我那时没法随让勒努离去，现在也不能去神的国度找他吗？

阿代尔斐尔的脚重新触到柔软的沙滩，贝壳锋利的边缘刺破他的皮肤，提醒他生命所必须承受的苦痛。

海浪悄声无息地将他推回到岸边，正如曾经有人扶着他的肩膀，带他远离危险的悬崖。

确实像是那个人会做的事情呢，阿代尔斐尔心想，泪水在此刻凝干，眼角展露出笑意。

歌声重新飘荡在白色的悬崖上，低昂优美，如泣如诉，延绵至阿代尔斐尔此后漫长人生的最后时刻，从未消失。

_“And her ways are ways of gentleness, and all her paths are peace.”_

2018-11-13


End file.
